falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Crusaders (Project Horizons)
The Crusaders are a group of orphaned Fillies and Colts living in and around the settlement of Chapel. Overview The Crusaders scour the Hoofington Wasteland in search of valuable salvage. They either trade it directly to the finders at Megamart or bring it back to Chapel for their main merchant pony, Charity, to sell. The Crusaders carry small arms to defend themselves and are very knowledgeable about the Hoofington wastes. History Founding The Crusaders have their origins with the Unicorn Priest. Priest founded Chapel as a settlement years ago, he worked to restore the chapel to it's original form and worked on his project for years. Arloste Rampage had Priest's daughter which they both raised in Chapel, until Rampage killed their daughter. Rampage wracked with guilt, left Chapel, unable to be around Priest anymore. After she left the custom of the pilgrims began. Priest would endeavour to convince ponies to go on living. Many of those coming to chapel would make their final pilgrammage and walk to the end of a motorway where they would be killed quickly by magical energy defense systems. When parents would make the pilgrimmage they would often leave their children behind. The fillies and colts unwilling or unable to make the walk sought comfort in one another. Priest gave them a home in Chapel and overtime this evolved into the Crusaders. After Blackjack leaves Stable 99 After Blackjack left her home stable, she met the Crusaders when just starting out on her journey. The Crusaders guide her but she fails to heed the advice of Scoodle who is torn apart by feral ghouls at the Boneyard due to Blackjack's actions. Luckily, the ghoulified Silver Spoon, who happens to be a glowing one, is nearby. Blackjack speaks with her and she gets the rest of the ghouls to lie back down. Blackjack and the Crusaders make it out of the death trap, but the crusaders are upset with Blackjack, and leave. Afterwords, wears a Crusaders patch on her barding as both a reminder and a good luck charm. Blackjack later saves a group of Crusaders who were being blamed for poaching brahmin in the town of Stockyard. The actual cause of the distress was a group of feral ghoul Dragons. Blackjack and her friends clear them out, which discourages the nearby towns inhabitants from pursuing Blackjack's bounty and puts her in a better standing with the Crusaders. Blackjack would arrive in Chapel after escaping Brimstone Falls Mine along with Sekashi and her Foal Majina, both of them would move to Chapel to avoid the Remnants. Blackjack would do business with the Crusaders in Chapel and later clear out the ruins of Blueblood's Manor, giving the crusaders a new scavenging ground, for items to sell to The Society. The Crusaders would also accept a group of ghoul foals from the manor into their group. Blackjack later acquires a home in Chapel, Star House, the former home of Priest and Rampage. Blackjack would have dealings with the towns merchant Charity and take a boat from Chapel to further down the river. Blackjack would later save Chapel from Sanguine and Vermilion's forces, giving up her Pipbuck and EC-1101 to save Charity. Since Sanguine and Vermilion's attack, the Crusaders have significantly improved their defences. Chapel is much more heavily defended and the fillies and colts of chapel have better weaponry and adult ponies living alongside them. The Crusaders have thus been expanding Chapel, adding new homes to accomodate for the population boom. When the Harbingers threaten to destroy Chapel, the crusaders attack them first and succesfully kill many of them and drive off their forces. Notable Members Charity - She neogtiates and makes busness transactions of behlaf of Chapel and the Crusaders. Despite her name, she is a very shrewd business pony, but does live up to her name when the situation calls for it. Such as providing Morning Glory with a different suit of armoured barding. She also appears to be the de-facto leader of the Crusaders. Scoodle - Scoodle was part of a group of Crusaders, rescued by Blackjack on her first day out of Stable 99. She was killed in Boneyard, when Blackjack failed to heed her warnings about staying on the path. She was devoured by feral ghouls, before Blackjack could do anything. Precious - Precious is a dragon/pony hybrid, created via Project Chimera. She joined the Crusaders after she was abandoned by Sanguine. Precious acts like a guard dog, protecting the Crusaders vault/valuables, locked in their underground safe. Boing - She is a Filly that Blackjack encountered early in her journey. Boing ran into a string of bad luck, that eventually lead to a sleep deprived Blackjack killing Boing's captors and beating the filly nearly to death. Scotch Tape - Scotch whilst not being able to completely connect with the Crusaders, lives and works alongside them, when she's not out roaming the Wastelands alongside Blackjack and her companions. She helped install a working plumbing system in Chapel, improving living conditions for the crusaders. Traits Culture Technology Notes & Trivia Equipment The Crusaders all wear cloaks with the symbol of the Crusaders, a rearing foal. Blackjack would have this symbol stencilled onto her Security barding and her combat armour later on. The Crusaders also carry small guns like pistols or small-caliber rifles due to their young age and small size. With the increasing population of adults in Chapel, they now have much larger and more deadly weapons for the older ponies to use, plus advanced weaponry that they scavenged from the dead Harbingers. Notes *They are named after the Cutie Mark Crusaders from the show. *Another group of Crusaders exists in Fallout Equestria and are unrelated with this group. *They trade with many factions including the Traders/Finders and the Society. *Have shown to be incredibly tolerant, they have ghoul foals, A dragon-pony hybrid (Precious) and a zebra Crusader (Majina). Category:Factions Category:Factions (Project Horizons) Category:Project Horizons